Conventional heat-pump equipment (hereinafter referred to as a heat-pump water heater and room heater) that uses a heat-pump apparatus includes a heat exchanger as a heat source and exchanges heat between refrigerant and a heat medium such as water flowing inside, a hot water circuit for storing water, heated by the heat medium, in a hot water storage tank, and a room heater causing heat of the heat medium to be rejected (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
According to the technology described in Patent Literature 1, when there are demands for both a hot water supply operation to heat water in the hot water storage tank and a room heating operation to heat a room, the operations are performed by distributing the heat quantity generated in the heat-pump apparatus to both.